1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to capacitive discharge ignition systems wherein a charge capacitor is switched to deliver energy to the primary of an ignition coil (transformer) in synchronism with the rotation of the engine crank shaft.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,561 entitled “Ignition System” discloses a capacitive discharge ignition system in which multiple capacitors are switched by multiple switches to provide contiguous sequential pulses to the primary of a high tension coil. U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,103 entitled “High Performance Ignition System” discloses charging and discharging pulses from a capacitor to the primary of a high tension coil. The pulses are spaced so the ringing action of the coil has been substantially damped prior to the next pulse. U.S. Pat. No. 5,754,011 entitled “Method and Apparatus for Controllably Generating Sparks in an Ignition System or the Like” discloses discharging multiple capacitors of different sizes to an ignition coil in overlapping, partially overlapping and non-overlapping pulses to generate a desired wave shape in the primary.